


Took You Long Enough

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Worry, M/M, Post-SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Q doesn’t seem to realize what the double-oh - or former double-oh - is doing until he’s standing in front of the Quartermaster, watching him with piercing blue eyes and a foreign look on his face. </i>
</p><p><i>He returns the look for a long moment, before the adrenaline and the danger and </i>worry<i> gets to him, and he takes James’ face in his hands and finally, finally, kisses him. </i></p><p>----</p><p>Or, an AU in which James takes Q with him, not Madeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

“Besides,” James says evenly, his eyes not on Franz anymore but on something in the distance. Or, rather, someone. “I’ve got better things to do.” 

Q doesn’t seem to realize what the double-oh - or former double-oh - is doing until he’s standing in front of the Quartermaster, watching him with piercing blue eyes and a foreign look on his face. 

He returns the look for a long moment, before the adrenaline and the danger and _worry_ gets to him, and he takes James’ face in his hands and finally, finally, kisses him. 

It’s filled with every emotion Q has ever been capable of feeling, and as James grips the back of his neck and holds him close he realizes that _this_ is what he’s been waiting for, _this_ is the spark of emotion he’s been unable to find in his job, in his life. 

Bond’s arms twine around his waist and pull him closer, and though part of him feels indignantly like one of the man’s damsels he also understands the appeal in being so. Everything around them falls away; the police sirens, the quiet voices of the officers around him, the fact that their colleagues and boss are likely staring, and leaves _them_ , bare, lost in one another and, for now, perfectly at ease with it. 

Q pulls away when he has to breathe, and never before has he been more hateful toward his own lung capacity. 

James is staring at him, a fond smile on his face, one hand still grasping the back of Q’s neck and the other still wrapped around his waist. Their faces are close together, nearly touching, and after a moment his deep voice washes over Q like a wave of warm water. 

“Alright, Q?” 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

The words escape Q’s lips before his brain can stop them, but he already knows: he means it. There is no longer anything for them here: their jobs are done. Queen and Country lives to see another day. 

Besides, they need a vacation. 

James grins widely at him, genuine and true, and as he takes his hand and leads him away from the scene the grin still remains. 

“There is one stop we have to make before we go,” The agent admits quietly, eyes bright.   
Q gives a bright grin of his own. “More than one, I’m afraid.” 

\----

“Put those bloody cats back in their cages, Q.” 

“They get restless, it’s cramped in there,” Q defends dismissively, one of the aforementioned cats curled up on his lap as they speed down the empty road in James’ newly redesigned and beloved Aston Martin. The sky is darkening, the sun setting behind them, and all in the car are feeling the weight of fatigue. 

Somewhere near James’ elbow, a cat mewls. 

“Bloody cats in my car,” he grumbles, though he doesn’t particularly have any qualms with the cats as long as Q comes with them. “If there is _any_ cat hair in this car-” 

Q laughs softly, shaking his head. “I’ll clean up whenever we arrive to wherever we’re going. Where are we going?” 

“Wherever you would like,” James replies, looking more peaceful than Q has ever seen him. “Of course, I’d prefer somewhere warm. A beach, perhaps.” 

“You decide,” Q murmurs, making himself comfortable and yawning widely. “You deserve a break.” 

James glances at him from the corner of his eye, fond, before looking back to the road. “You’ll burn in Rome.” 

Q smirks, shaking his head. “I’ll get some sunscreen.” The smile slowly fades off of his face and he finally asks: “Was it really your brother?” 

A hand grips the steering wheel just a bit tighter. “He was supposed to be. We were never very close. He didn’t like me much.” 

Q only listens, before reaching over to set a hand over James.’ “I’m sorry.” 

He shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. He seems to think he’s ruined my life.” Again, James glances at him and squeezes his hand reassuringly. “He hasn’t.” 

“Pull over here.” 

“What? Q, we’re in the middle of-” 

“Pull over.” 

James does so however reluctantly, and just as he’s turning to ask what the hell is going on Q’s lips clash against his and hands are all over and both cats flee to the back seat. 

“I was so fucking _worried_ , James,” Q whispers against his lips, desperate, a quiet yet resounding relief in the depths of his voice. “I thought you were going to die, I-” 

“I go on worse missions on a daily basis,” James says in reply, ducking down to kiss the former Quartermaster’s neck. 

“I wasn’t there.” Q explains, helpless as he clutches a hand in the older man’s shirt. “I didn’t know what you were doing, I couldn’t help. It was a nightmare.” 

Terrified green eyes meet sharp blue ones, forever calm and calculated. James presses their foreheads together, running his fingers through Q’s brunette curls. “Well, I’m not going anywhere this time.” 

Q wilts in his arms with relief, nodding and closing wet eyes. Through his tears, he laughs. “Well good. If you died I’d kill you, I’d be so angry.” 

James laughs in return, his own eyes pricked with tears. “Well now I haven’t a choice, do I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos + Comments are always really appreciated!


End file.
